Kyojin
Doji Kyojin was a duelist of the Crane Clan Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 82 and a great hero who was lost in the Shadowlands, becoming a tainted madman Kyojin. Legion of Blood: The Enforcer Crane Clan Gozoku Conspiracy Doji Kyojin was a duelist of unusual strength with a massive frame who once served in Doji Raigu's honor guard. It was rumored that Kyojin would one day join the Kenshinzen and possibly even become their master. During his time as Champion, Raigu was revealed to be one of the leaders of the Gozoku alliance and stripped of his status. The men who served under him were disgraced, and Kyojin was sent to the Kaiu Wall. Becoming a Lost Kyojin was assigned to the front lines in a unit of berserkers. During a mission in the Shadowlands his unit was ambushed by bakemono led by a new type of oni. The demon killed his brethren and left Kyojin for last, who fell to the corruption when fury, despair, and hate festered on him, after he realized that his Iaijutsu techniques would never prevail against the monster. After he awaken fron a red haze that permeated his vision the bodies of his enemies laid dead, the oni was gone. Erased Memory The force of the taint had twisted and rebuilt his body. Kyojin become a thing, half man and half creature, with no past or future. His memories were gone in the process. Legions, Part X The haze had faded, but so had all memory of his former life. From Doji Kyojin's soul had appeared a beast on four legs and the body of a demon. Kyojin picked up his katana and a strip of cloth to use as a mask and joined the ranks of Fu Leng. Madman Appearance Kyojin was centaur-like in appearance, with a mostly human upper body set upon a massive, bestial frame with four muscular legs with deadly talons. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 87 Station He became an unstoppable destroyer who fought alongside the dread generals Tsukuro and Moto Tsume, claiming the lives of hundreds of samurai, many of them in duels. Later Kyojin was the Yojimbo and enforcer of Yogo Junzo, and helped the powerful shugenja in his search of the Black Scrolls. Anvil of Despair A Phoenix army led by Asako Yurito carrioed the Anvil of Despair in a wagon. The Rokugani marched toward the Amaterasu's Furnace to destroy the cursed nemuranai there, moving along the Emperor's Road south of the Kaiu Wall. The Shadowlands forces, led by Kyojin moved to deny the Phoenix forces further advancement, but the Phoenix were able to move the wagon beyond the grasp of Kyojin's horde. Clan War: Desperate Journey, pp. 18, 24 Death On the Second Day of Thunder, Kyojin killed Matsu Imura, but Tetsuya sacrificed himself to destroy Kyojin, clearing the way so that Otaku Kamoko could destroy Junzo. Clan Letter to the Brotherhood #3 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) Time of the Void, p. 103 Legion of Blood Kyojin appeared again on Rokugan as part of the Legion of Blood, to aid in the fight against the Legion of the Dead, Legions, Part III, Part X and Part XI wielding his trademark blade. Kyojin's Blade (Dark Allies Title) Iuchiban had promised him to restore his memory. Battle As the two forces initially battled for control over the newly forming realm in 1166, Isawa Tsuke released a massive explosion intending to stop the First Oni, but it also disrupted the realm and knocked everyone in it into private memories of critical choices in their lives. The Realm of Thwarted Destiny was testing each of them, to see if they would embrace their destines or reject them. The realm could become a place where those who failed their destinies could repeat their failures for eternity or a place where those who failed could embrace their fates and find redemption. Legions, Part III, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Lost in the Mists of the new Realm Kyojin was no longer a half man, half beast. Now he was as he was in life, a human samurai, radiating the primal power of Jigoku. Yori joined him and guessed their enemies were marching toward the image of the Oblivion's Gate in this realm. Kyojin refused Yori's command, no longer seeking the Heartless aid, but still without the memories of his human time. Yori told Kyojin that he had an agenda different than Iuchiban's one, and Kyojin followed the Kuni. See also * Kyojin/Meta * Kyojin/CW Meta External Links * Kyojin (Anvil of Despair) * Kyojin Exp (Siege: Clan War) Doji Kyojin Category:Lost